


Tag Team Romance

by Momokai



Series: Ship Clubs [5]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 'Share The Pretty', Multi, NSFW, Prompt word is 'Tag-Team', Ship Clubs challenge, Smut, Threesome, cross posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack pines, Aerith hatches a plan and Cloud's just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> @satire-please requested Club ‘Share The Pretty’. The word is Tag-Team.
> 
> WARNING: This two-shot is NSFW. It contains EXPLICIT content.

Aerith Gainsborough loved her boyfriend. Zack was precious to her in all the ways one can be. He was sweet, he was enthusiastic, and he absolutely adored her in return.

He also indulged her, spoiled her even. 

So when one day Zack approached her in her church while she was tending to her flowers, she almost instantly noticed the sorrow and guilt twisting his lips as he tried to smile at her, it came out more of a grimace and Aerith was cupping his face with her grubby hands in a heartbeat. 

“What is it, Zack?” She asked gently, and Zack winced at her. His jaw worked uselessly under her dirt streaked hands, and she frowned in concern. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” She asked, tilting her head and smiling at him sweetly. The gesture only seemed to darken the guilt in the Soldier’s bright eyes, and Aerith resisted the urge to swallow him in a hug. 

“I-” He croaked, before the words froze in his throat, and Aerith sighed. 

“Zackary Fair if you don’t tell me what’s wrong this instant-” She started sternly, only to be interrupted as the ravenette blurted.

“Ikindofkissedsomeoneelse.” He snapped his jaw shut instantly after the words had tumbled out of his mouth, and he flinched in guilt as Aerith’s brows furrowed. 

“Who?” She asked flatly, and Zack’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly before he tried to look away from her, but the Cetra was having none of that, she yanked his face back to her with surprising strength and glared. “Who, Zackary.” She wasn’t really angry with him, the silly man was so upset at having done something as simple as kissing someone else, but Aerith knew he wouldn’t have done it without a thought. Something else was going on in that spiky head of his, and the brunette wanted to get to the bottom of it. She needed to know if it was something she needed to be concerned with or not. 

“Cloud.” The Soldier admitted reluctantly, and Aerith just blinked. 

“Come again?” She asked dimly. Zack’s guilty eyes bore into hers sadly.

“I kissed Cloud.” He repeated, and Aerith blinked again.

“That’s what I thought you said.” She breathed, before suddenly thwacking the idiot upside the head. “You silly man!” She started with a giggle. “Did you honestly think I’d be upset over you kissing Cloud?” She asked in amused incredulity. Zack rubbed the back of his head with a confused and wary frown. 

“Huh?” He asked intelligently, and Aerith rolled her green eyes at him before grasping his face in her hands and stretching up onto her tip toes to press a wet kiss right on his lips. “You’re not, you’re not mad?” He asked tentatively, and Aerith shook her head, braid bouncing around behind her. 

“Nope.” She said with a smile, before pointing her finger into the air. “In fact, I’m happy!” She announced, and Zack gaped at her. Oh he was just too precious. Such a sensitive and sweet hearted man he was. Pfft, as if she would be upset, Cloud was a sweetheart, and Zack had been mooning after him since before they’d even made their relationship official. It had been almost sad how badly her man had pined after the handsome blond, she’d almost felt bad for keeping Zack from him, not intentionally, mind, but Zack was a loyal puppy. His guilt ridden admittance of his supposed crime only proved that.

“But, Aerith, babe I kissed him, I betrayed you by kissing someone else! A man even!” He cried, flailing slightly as Aerith snorted inelegantly in response, and stuck her hands on her hips, smearing even more dirt onto her white dress.

“You did betray me, Zackary,” She agreed, nodding her head once decisively and Zack whimpered pathetically, everything about his face screaming dejection. “You didn’t let me watch.” She finished with a wide grin, and Zack blinked before staring at her in shock. 

“Wha?” He squeaked, and Aerith’s grin morphed into a leer. 

“You kissed Cloud and didn’t let me watch!” She repeated as if it were a great crime, and Zack reared back to gape at her in askance. She waggled a finger at him. “I’ve known how much you’ve wanted Cloud for ages Zack, and I’ve been waiting for you to realize that I have zero problems with that!” She told him, before dropping her waggling finger to cross her arms over her breasts and cock her hip to the side, pursing her lips in a pout. Zack’s gaping mouth snapped shut with a click as he blinked wide mako eyes at her, before tilting his head in thought, watching her in silence. Aerith inwardly cackled, he looked like a puppy more than ever right then. 

Her point must have finally sunk in, because his eyes suddenly darkened, and he stepped to the side, starting a slow pace around her as he folded his arms. 

“So let me get this straight.” He said as he circled behind her and came around to her front again, before slowly removing one hand from his chest to point at her. “You don’t have a problem with me pursuing Cloud.” He ventured, and she shook her head cheerfully. He nodded once at her acceptance and continued to circle. When he came to her front for a second time he paused and leaned forward slightly, examining her expression. “And you,” He paused and blinked at her. “-want to watch?” He finished, and Aerith’s lips curled up slowly as she nodded once. 

“And join in, if that’s alright.” She chirped easily, and Zack gawked at her, arms dropping to his sides in shock. Aerith giggled and sidled up to him, reaching out to pinch his cheek. 

“Have you seen you two?” She said. “You and Cloud, together, that would be…” She trailed off with a dreamy sigh, and Zack’s face twitched. “And Cloud himself.” She admitted as she clasped her hands before her. “Mmm.” She hummed, and Zack’s lips finally cracked into a broad grin as he suddenly darted forward, sweeping her up into his arms with a laugh.

“I love you so much!” He cried, twirling her around. Aerith laughed as he drew her in to nuzzle his face into her cheek over and over again. “So. Much.” He crooned, punctuating the words with loud smacking kisses on her cheek. Aerith giggled and shoved his face away, holding her hand over his grinning mouth. She ignored it when he licked her grubby palm. 

“I know you do.” She agreed easily. “But you really need to ask Cloud before you start making plans.” She told him sternly, and sighed fondly as his face fell under her hand. Silly man had already been planning. 

“Waph sho I shah phu hmph?” He asked, words muffled against her palm, and Aerith rolled her eyes before removing it. Zack licked his lips and repeated, “What should I say to him?” He asked, and Aerith stuck a finger to her chin in thought. She was still dangling off the ground in Zack’s hold, but she barely noticed. He wouldn’t drop her. 

“Well,” She thought about it a little. She knew Cloud well enough that to just come right out and say it would probably spook him. Cloud was a dear, but he was so terribly shy sometimes. “How did he react to the kiss?” She asked, she needed some ground to base her ideas on after all, and if Cloud was unwilling from the start then this was a venture doomed to failure. Zack blinked before pouting. Uh oh.

“He punched me. In the face.” He whined, and Aerith choked on a giggle. “But he apologized straight away. He looked really surprised too, like he hadn’t actually meant to do that.” The Soldier told her thoughtfully, and the Cetra hummed.

“A knee jerk reaction then?” She thought aloud, and Zack nodded. 

“I think so. And he was blushing.” He added and the brunette tilted her head.

“Hmm, sounds like you just surprised him is all, nothing we can’t fix!” She declared, and wiggled pointedly. Zack let her down easily, and Aerith fixed her dress absently as she turned and bounced over to her flowers. She stooped down and gently plucked a white lily from the garden, straightening and twirling around to thrust the stem under her boyfriends nose. “Take this to him!” She ordered, and Zack took the flower from her slowly. 

“And then what?” He asked, and Aerith sighed long sufferingly. 

“Do I have to plan everything?” She asked the ceiling. Zack smiled sheepishly. “Give him the flower, preferably somewhere private so you don’t embarrass him.” She said as she held up a hand, palm up to count off her fingers. “Tell him how much you like him,” She added, ticking off another finger, Zack nodding along to every point, before raising a hand. She paused with a giggle. “Yes?” She asked, and Zack dropped his hand to gesture between them. 

“But Cloud knows that we’re together.” He said, and Aerith hummed. 

“Well, you’ll just have to bring him here then!” She declared, and Zack pumped his fist. 

“Right!” He agreed with a grin, and Aerith couldn’t help herself. She threw herself forward, knowing he would catch her and pressed her lips solidly to his. His arms fell around her easily, pulling her close, and Aerith sighed happily into the kiss before pulling back. 

“Be gentle with him Zack, you know how shy he can be, and this will most likely be a first for him.” She said carefully, and Zack nodded slowly, smiling sweetly at her. 

“I will, and Spike’s not shy so much as he is wary.” His dark brows drew together slightly. “He gets picked on a lot, I try to help where I can but…” He trailed off with a shake of his head. “He doesn’t get a lot of positive attention.” He murmured, and Aerith frowned sadly in sympathy, before suddenly brightening. 

“Well, its about time we changed that, don’t you think?” The brunette asked brightly, and Zack nodded determinedly. 

“Yeah!” He agreed, before suddenly turning a leer on her. Aerith felt her knees go a little weak at the way his bright eyes darkened with lust. “I have so many ideas.” He stage whispered, waggling his brows and the flower girl patted his cheek fondly. 

“I bet.” He probably really did, but Aerith had some ideas of her own. There were some things she really, really wanted to see. “Now, fetch boy!” She shouted, throwing her hand out to point in the general direction of Shinra Tower above plate. Zack saluted her.

“Yes ma’am!” Before turning and all but flying out of the church, cackling gleefully as he went. Aerith watched him go with a contented sigh, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels as she turned to smile at her flowers. 

“I think this is going to go really well, don’t you?” She asked them, and the blooms swayed gently in a nonexistent breeze. She nodded at them and hummed. “You’re right, I should make some preparations.” The Cetra turned on her heel and padded to the back of the church, passing through the door in the back to enter into the rear chamber that she, with Zack and Angeal’s help, had repaired and converted into a lounge come bedroom. It was perfect for relaxing in, and was a great getaway from the world outside, she and Zack had spent many a romantic night back here. 

The timber of the floors had been scrubbed clean and covered with a large fluffy maroon rug that Angeal had gifted to her, it felt lovely under bare feet. The walls had been cleaned and re-plastered before being painted a warm cream, a few paintings and photos hanging in random places on the surfaces. In the front of the room a simple wooden coffee table sat with four large purple bean bags surrounding it and against the back wall a comfy queen sized bed had been placed, the linen a cheery bright blue. It wasn’t an overly large space, but it was a comfortable size and gave a very warm homey feel. She had a few potted plants in the corners of the room that had been freshly watered not an hour before she’d entered, and a vanilla scented candle burned merrily on the beautiful red oak book case Tseng had spirited in for her. He was such a sweet man when he wasn’t out there stalking people. 

Humming a merry tune under her breath Aerith puttered about the room, pulling more pillows out from under the bed, fluffing them up until the were feather soft before pulling the linen back on the bed, arranging the numerous pillows in a half circle around headboard. Next she stepped over to the small chest of drawers beside the bed and pulled it open, rifling through its contents until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the box of condoms and pulled a few of the cheerfully colored packets out before dropping the box back into the drawer. She pursed her lips in thought as she eyed the two bottles of lubricant in her hands. 

“Hot & Cold or Strawberry?” She asked herself, dropping and lifting the bottles in her hands as if weighing her options. The Hot & Cold was great for her, it felt wonderful as it heated and cooled inside her, but she wasn’t sure if it would be as enjoyable for a man. Decisions, decisions. The Strawberry scented and flavored was probably the safer option, so she dropped the Hot & Cold back into the drawer with the discarded box of condoms. 

She placed the strawberry scented and flavored lubricant on the chest of drawers top, and left the shiny packets of condoms beside it. She was probably getting ahead of herself, she had even told Zack not to get his hopes up and make plans until Cloud had been informed of their intentions and given his consent, but she had a good feeling. She wondered how the blond would receive her flower? She wondered how Zack was going trying to explain himself? She giggled. Probably with a lot of flailing. 

She glanced at the clock on the wall and noted the time. Only half an hour had passed since Zack had left, and it usually took him that long just to get to the Upper Plate from the church, maybe half that today, Zack was most likely booking it. She had an hour, maybe two tops before Zack returned with or without Cloud, so she decided to quickly close up the back room and place her gardening tools away. She had enough time to quickly get home and shower, maybe dig out something nice to wear. 

She still hadn’t had a chance to wear those cute minty green lace panties and matching bra Zack had bought her, and they would look rather fetching with the short see through white night gown she had. 

Plans made, Aerith nodded to herself and ventured outside, closing the towering church doors behind her. She could just make out a flash of dark skin and a blue suit around a corner and waved cheerfully. Rude leaned out to nod at her once in greeting before disappearing back around the corner. She knew no one would bother her on her way home with him watching over her, she was also a little glad it wasn’t Reno today. As much as she liked it when he chatted to her as he walked her home, today was not really a good day to have him around. The red headed Turk would most likely ask her questions and probably stick his nose in. Rude she could trust to mind his own business. As long as no one untoward entered the church or approached her, he remained out of sight and let her have her privacy.

Unless she’d brought some of her mama’s chocolate chip cookies, in which case the large dark skinned man was near in her pocket. She always brought extras just for him on his days. 

Humming cheerfully, Aerith quickly made her way home, a happy bounce to her steps.

She made it home after a twenty minute walk and sat on the porch of her and her mothers home to remove her boots. She bashed them together to rid them off any lingering dirt and left them sitting by the door. Entering the house she called, “I’m home!” Before making her way upstairs to the bathroom. She heard her mother in the kitchen.

“Welcome back sweetheart! Are you staying long?” Elmyra called, and Aerith paused on the stairs to lean over the rail. 

“No, I’m just having a shower and getting changed! I’m meeting Zack and Cloud back at the church soon!” She answered.

“Oh that’s nice dear!” Elmyra called back, and Aerith giggled as she ascended the stairs and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and pulled out a fluffy white towel to set out on the sink before reaching into the shower to turn on the hot water. While it heated up the brunette slipped off her dirt stained dress, dropping it to pool at her feet before shimmying out of her underwear. She kicked the dirty garments into the wash pile and tossed her plain blue bra on top before reaching out to add the cold water to the spray. With a practiced flick, she pulled the ribbon from her hair and laid it lovingly beside her towel, gently placing her treasured white materia along side it. She ruffled her hair until it fell loose of its braid and stepped into the shower, sighing in pleasure as the warm water soothed her dry skin and washed away a days worth of gardening soil. 

After spending a moment just enjoying the spray, Aerith quickly picked up a bottle and squeezed some of its sweet smelling contents into her palm before setting about washing her hair. She followed up with conditioner after rinsing the shampoo out, humming as she ran her fingers through her conditioner slimy hair. After waiting a few minutes for the product to settle, she washed it out with efficient hands. Once her hair was clean and sud free, she tangled it into a loose knot at the back of her head to keep it out of her way. 

Grabbing a wash cloth she gently soaped it up and set about washing the days grime from her skin, paying extra attention to her hands and arms to make sure she got all of the gardening soil. She balanced precariously as she washed her feet and legs, almost toppling over twice before rinsing the cloth and re-soaping it. She passed the cloth over her belly and up over her breasts, shivering as the soft fabric grazed over her pert nipples. She sighed as she passed the cloth over them again, enjoying the sensation for a moment before dipping the cloth down to wash between her thighs. 

Her breath hitched slightly as the cloth passed between her sensitive folds, and she bit her lip lightly as she gently rubbed the cloth against her core. Thoughts came to her mind unbidden of what was to come, and she couldn’t help but imagine how gorgeous Cloud would look riding Zack, or how her boyfriend would look sucking his cock. 

She whimpered as she leaned back against the shower wall, raising her free hand to cup her breast as she dragged the cloth against herself again. She wanted to watch them, but she also wanted to join in. She’d love to help Zack pleasure Cloud, run her hands over his body while her boyfriend worked him open with his clever fingers. Moaning, Aerith shifted her thighs apart and dropped the wash cloth in favor of her fingers, and rubbed circular motions over her clitoris. 

Maybe she’d prepare the blond herself and let Zack watch, she knew he’d like that. He loved it when she took control. She wondered how Cloud would respond, would he moan for her? Would he be quiet? Loud? The brunette panted as she massaged her breast, delicately pinching a pink nipple between her fingers as she worked herself faster. 

She’d like to suck Zack while Cloud watched, maybe her saliva would be enough for him to enter the blond after he’d been prepared. Moaning softly, Aerith slipped a finger inside herself, writhing slowly against her hand as she reached over to play with her other breast. 

Oh, she’d definitely ride Cloud while Zack fucked him, giving him pleasure from both sides, the noises he’d make for them as she rode him. Aerith came with a squeak at the image, and mewled softly as she worked herself gently through her orgasm. Oh, that had been very nice. She allowed herself to bask in the glow of it for a moment longer before straightening with a grunt, and carefully washed herself clean. She stooped to retrieve her abandoned wash cloth and quickly finished off before rinsing it clean. 

Turning the shower off, the Cetra carefully stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel to dry herself, paying extra attention to her hair. Once she was passably dry she bundled herself up in the fluffy towel and collected her ribbon and materia before opening the bathroom door and venturing to her bedroom on slightly wobbly legs. She quickly dug out the cute minty green lingerie Zack had gotten her and slipped them on, following the bra with her white nightgown. She checked herself in her vanity mirror and struck a pose, smiling at her reflection. She did so like that minty green lace, and the see through short nightgown only made it all the better. 

Satisfied, the brunette slipped one of her pink casual summer dresses over top before pulling on a denim jacket to cover her shoulders and the telling straps of her under garments. She sat on her bed with a bounce and pulled on some simple cream flats. Standing, she gathered her damp hair up and grabbed her brush, working it through the lengths until they were knot free, and she retied her braid with practiced ease. Aerith pursed her lips in thought before picking up one of her subtler perfumes and dabbed some on her wrists, reaching down to dab a strategic bit between her thighs. It never hurt to smell pretty where it counted after all. 

To finish off, Aerith carefully tied her ribbon back into her hair, adding her precious materia after making sure the knot wouldn’t come free without assistance. Done, the brunette exited her room and descending the stairs two at a time before darting into the kitchen to sneak up on her mother, who was bent over the counter kneading bread dough. She pressed a sneaky kiss into the woman’s hair and giggled at her yelp of surprise. 

“Aerith! Honey don’t scare me like that.” Elmyra breathed as she gripped her chest, and the Cetra smiled broadly at her before reaching up to collect her wicker basket from a shelf. 

“Sorry mother.” She apologized sweetly as she carried her basket over to the table to place some apples and a bunch of grapes in it. She wondered over to the cupboard and pulled out the cookie jar, wrapping several of the home made butter scotch biscuits in a clean cloth to place inside the basket along with the fruit. Tapping her lip in thought, Aerith eyed her small basket of offerings before perking up and darting to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out some ingredients and quickly set about making a few sandwiches, throwing in some ham, cheese, a few slices of tomato, lettuce and some sandwich dressing before cutting them all up into cute little triangles, which she then wrapped in plastic and put in her basket. All she needed now was something for them to drink! 

Elmyra stepped up beside her at the table and placed some plastic cups on its surface, following that up with a bottle of orange juice. Aerith nodded happily and quickly hugged her. “Thank you!” She said, kissing her soundly on the cheek before gathering up her basket. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” The brunette told her mother before darting for the front door. It wasn’t unusual for her to stay overnight at the church, and it made Elmyra nervous sometimes, but she usually settled when she knew Zack would be with her. Her mother trusted her to be sensible after all. 

Exiting her home, Aerith quickly made her way back to her church, basket of goodies in hand for later. She knew from experience that certain…activities worked up quite an appetite. 

When the steps to the church came into view it was late afternoon, and Aerith climbed the steps to approach the church doors. Voices inside had her pausing, and she leaned forward to press an ear to the wood. 

Zack’s exuberant voice echoed faintly inside, and Aerith pouted. Darn, looks like she’d taken longer then she’d thought. And unless her boyfriend was talking to himself, then he’d been successful and brought Cloud with him. She smiled brightly and pulled the door open, stepping inside and closing it behind her. She turned to see Zack sprawled on a pew, waving his arms around as he told a no doubt tall tail about his escapades back home in Gongaga while an out of uniform Cloud was crouched by the edge of her flower bed, carefully pulling weeds. Aerith beamed at his back. 

“Hello!” She greeted cheerfully and Cloud jumped, almost over balancing and tipping face first into the flowers. Zack sprung up from the pew and whirled on her with a broad grin. 

“You’re back!” He cheered, before rushing over to relieve her of her burden. “We thought you’d never get here.” The Soldier rambled as he tried to peek inside the basket, only to get swatted for his efforts. Aerith snatched the basket back when Zack once again attempted to peek and sighed.

“I went home to freshen up, I hadn’t realized it’d been so long.” She explained as she turned green eyes onto the blond standing awkwardly by her flowers. He lifted a hand in a subdued wave as she stared at him, and the Cetra waved back with a sunny smile. “Hello, Cloud.” She greeted, smiling broadly and was rewarded with a sweet smile from the blond in return. She bit back a coo. He was so pretty when he smiled. Shooing away Zack’s grabby hands Aerith approached the blond with quick steps and stopped in front of him, looking up into his big blue eyes. He was taller than Aerith by a few inches, but still rather diminutive for a male. Aerith inwardly dubbed him fun sized. 

“Did Zack talk to you?” She asked carefully, and Cloud flushed faintly as he nodded once. “And you’re ok with this?” The brunette inquired, and the blond paused before nodding again, slower. 

“Yeah.” He said, voice faint and Aerith eyed him for a long moment before nodding her head as well. 

“Good!” She declared, before stretching up to kiss his nose. Cloud blinked at her in response and Zack snorted behind her. “Let’s go somewhere a little more comfortable.” Aerith suggested with a leer over her shoulder at her boyfriend, who waggled his brows back at her. She grabbed Cloud’s hand without preamble and bounced towards the back room, dragging the unresisting blond after her while Zack trailed them like the faithful puppy he was. 

This was going to be magical, she could tell.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @satire-please requested Club ‘Share The Pretty’. The word is Tag-Team.
> 
> WARNING: This two-shot is NSFW. It contains EXPLICIT content.

…

Aerith pushed the door to the back room open with a flourish, stepping in and pulling Cloud gently after her. Zack came in behind them and closed the door quietly while the Cetra dragged the unresisting blond into the center of the room before turning to face him with a reassuring smile. 

“If at any time you feel uncomfortable, just say so and we’ll stop, ok?” She told the blond carefully. Cloud stared at her for a moment, flushing adorably before swallowing thickly and nodding. Aerith reached up and cupped his cheeks in her palms. “I mean it Cloud.” She affirmed, she really didn’t want to spook him, or have him say nothing if he felt uncomfortable in fear of disappointing them. The last thing she wanted was for this to drive the blond away. 

She noticed Zack out of the corner of her eye, her boyfriend was about vibrating in place he was so wound up, it was adorable. 

With one last decisive nod, the brunette stepped back away from a faintly nervous Cloud and smiled at her excited Soldier, who grinned back at her before taking a single step towards the blond, only to freeze with an almost comical look of indecision in his eyes. She could almost hear his mental floundering as his eyes darted from her to Cloud and back again. She blinked at him before face palming, oh that silly man of hers, the poor thing didn’t know where to begin.

“Alright then, I’ll start things off.” She declared, before abruptly flinging her denim jacket off into a corner while kicking off her flats. A muscle in Cloud’s neck jumped at her sudden movement, and she eyed him subtly as she slipped off her pink dress, dropping it around her ankles. No sign of impending bolting. A sound not unlike a dying cat escaped Zack’s throat when what she was wearing underneath her day clothes was revealed, and she grinned cheekily at him as she playfully fluffed up the bottom of her see through nightgown, letting the minty green lace of her panties peak out clearly. 

“Damn, Aer.” The raven haired man breathed and Aerith inwardly preened at the compliment before turning back to Cloud, eyeing him up and down as she thought. Where to begin, where to begin, she could see why Zack had come up short. Well, to start, the blond was wearing far too many clothes, even if he wasn’t in uniform today. Course of action decided, Aerith sidled up to Cloud and rested her palms on his shoulders before crowding into his space, pressing lightly to walk him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed. When his balance faltered just slightly at the unexpected obstacle, Aerith pushed and knocked him backwards.

He fell back onto the bed with surprising grace, catching himself on his hands as Aerith wasted no time in climbing onto his lap and straddling his thighs before snagging two handfuls of his plain gunmetal grey shirt to yank it up and off. She flung it over her shoulder without much ceremony and leaned back to admire the blond’s leanly muscled shoulders and torso. Mmm. 

A glance over her shoulder showed that Zack had made himself comfortable in one of the purple beanbags after having apparently removed his boots, armor, harness and gloves. He seemed quite content to watch her get things going, and the brunette smiled lasciviously at him before turning back to Cloud. He’d followed her glance to eye Zack as well, and he still seemed a little unsure, so Aerith grabbed his face in her hands and reeled him in for their first kiss of the evening. He tensed under her for a second as she worked her lips against his slowly, before practically melting against her with a soft sigh, and Aerith hummed happily as he reciprocated. His nerves seemed to be settling bit by bit as she deepened the kiss and his lips parted willingly when she probed at them with her tongue. Cloud groaned lightly as she slipped it passed his lips to find his, and she shivered excitedly when they tasted each other. He was a surprisingly good kisser, and tasted faintly of toothpaste.

His spiky blond hair was unexpectedly soft when she sank her fingers into it, and he shuddered under her as she scraped short nails lightly across his scalp. 

Aerith straightened easily as Cloud sat up to rest his warm hands on her lower thighs, not once separating their joined lips as he trailed his palms up the skin of her legs, over and around her upper thighs to slide over the backs of her mint green panties. Humming contentedly into the kiss the brunette gently rocked her hips forward to grind into the blonds crotch, causing him to tighten his grip on her ass cheeks. She did it again as she dropped her hands from his hair to slide them over his firm shoulders, digging her fingertips lightly into the muscle in blatant appreciation before sliding them down and over his pectorals, fingernails just barely scraping over his nipples. 

She felt him hardening beneath her as she ground into him again, and she groaned delightedly. He was getting into it now, and Aerith didn’t think they’d have to worry about his nerves anymore. 

Reaching down between them the Cetra got to work on the rest of his clothes, undoing his belt with deft fingers before opening the fastening to his pants. She felt a warm presence suddenly appear at her back and choked back a giggle when Cloud jumped under her. She didn’t have to break the kiss to know her boyfriend had taken it upon himself to remove the blonds boots. She heard them hit the floor somewhere to the side with dull thunks as she reached sneaky fingers into the blonds undone pants, slipping them under the waistband of his underwear to drag her fingertips through light blond curls before she sought out her prize, wrapping gentle fingers around his half hard length to stroke him slowly to full mast. He groaned into her mouth as she worked him, and Aerith decided that she could get used to that sound, his voice was even more gorgeous like this. 

Large hot hands brushed briefly across the back of her shoulders before Zack trailed his fingers down to snag the bottom of her nightgown, and Aerith reluctantly separated her lips and tongue from Cloud’s, releasing his arousal as the Soldier lifted the soft fabric up and over her obligingly raised arms and head, mindful of her thick braid. 

Cloud took the opportunity any man would and looked down to admire her minty lace bra and full breasts, and she shimmied her chest teasingly for him with a grin before promptly dropping her hands to his chest to shove him over. He bounced slightly when his back hit the mattress and Aerith giggled as she slid backwards across his thighs, wiggling until she could place her feet on the floor to stand, still stooped over to grab the waistband of his pants. Making sure she had two articles of clothing in her hands, she tugged them down quickly, with Cloud raising his hips helpfully for her so she could yank them off completely. They joined the rest of his clothes on the floor, leaving him gloriously naked before her. Aerith took the time to admire the blond, and she couldn’t help the pleased hum that left her throat. He was beautiful, slim and leanly toned in all the right places. His arousal rested on his stomach, and she had no doubt in her mind that her mouth wasn’t the only one watering at the sight of him.

As much as she would love to hog the blond all to herself however, it was Zack that had been mooning after him, and she had started things off sufficiently enough, Cloud had lost the majority of his nerves and was aroused, her mission was a success. She would have plenty of opportunities to get her hands back on him soon. 

Without further ado, Aerith graced the patiently waiting blond with a mischievous smile before grabbing a hold of a loitering puppy, pulling him in for a quick wet kiss before spinning him around and shoving him towards the bed. He went with a squawk, and only barely saved himself from face planting between Cloud’s parted thighs. Aerith imagined he’d have no problems being there ordinarily, but without the painful impact. Painful for the blond at least. That would be a shame. 

Both boys seemed unsure of where to start though once Zack had perched himself half over the blond, and Aerith sighed long sufferingly at the ceiling. 

“Must I do everything?” She moaned. “Zack, kiss him already!” She ordered, which earned her a wide eyed look from Cloud before Zack seemed to get a hold of himself and crowded the blond back into the mattress with a saucy grin.

Aerith was then rewarded with a beautiful show when Zack leaned down to crush his lips to Cloud’s, the raven haired Soldier letting loose a happy groan when his face remained un-punched. The man almost seemed to melt over the blond as they kissed, and he shifted so he could slip his knees between Cloud’s legs, parting them gently so he could nestle between them. 

Aerith sighed dreamily as she watched them devolve into a rather hot make out session. She allowed them to get properly acquainted for a few minutes before sauntering up to the bed to loom over Zack’s back, reaching out to rest her palms on his shoulders. He welcomed her touch with a contented sigh, but didn’t disengage from Cloud’s lips. Smirking a little to herself as an idea formed, Aerith slid onto the bed to kneel beside her boys’ tangled legs before dragging her palms down Zack’s back to grip two nice handfuls of his absolutely stunning ass. All those squats her boyfriend did definitely paid off, his butt was to die for. 

Utilizing her surprising strength, Aerith pushed on Zack’s rear, directing his lower half down until she heard both men groan. She could get used to this. Zack ground down into Cloud a second time without her directing, and Aerith grinned before sneaking her hands under the Soldier’s uniform top, running admiring hands over the muscles in his back before groping her way around and over his six pack. The brunette felt Cloud’s stomach on the backs of her fingers as they ground against each other again, and Aerith gripped her boyfriends shirt to shove it up over his shoulders until he got the hint. He rose onto his knees quickly and helped her remove his shirt, tossing it once it was off.

Zack then climbed off the blond to fuss with his pants, and Aerith took the opportunity presented by his inattention to shove him over. The Soldier yelped as he tipped backwards onto the bed beside Cloud, who chuckled and rolled over on top of him to sit astride his waist, much to the ravenette’s pleasure. 

Aerith grinned, pleased at the blonds initiative and set to work. She grabbed the legs of Zack’s pants and yanked roughly, dragging the already undone and loose garments off in one fell swoop, and Cloud suddenly made a choking noise. Oh, he must have discovered that Zack went commando then, and he was sitting right on the evidence. She giggled.

Zack sat up and reached for Cloud’s face, dragging the unresisting blond back in for a kiss. While the boys started up again, Aerith lounged back on some pillows to watch. Mmm, she’d been right about these two, they were absolutely delectable together. She watched as Cloud rocked his hips into Zack’s, and listened to the joint groans they emitted. Wow, she could definitely get used to that. 

Biting her lip, Aerith rested a hand on her chest before slowly caressing her breast, gently rolling her nipple through the lace. She repeated the gesture a few more times before trailing her fingertips over her flat stomach while Zack groped at Cloud’s ass, palming the flesh greedily. The blond hummed into their kiss and Aerith dipped her hand lower, brushing her fingers over the mint colored lace covering her core. 

Zack reached a hand between their bodies and gripped Cloud’s cock, stroking it slowly as the blond shuddered, rocking into his hand as he buried his hands into the Soldier’s spiky black hair, and the Cetra could see glimpses of tongue as they kissed hungrily. 

Pressing her fingers into the slightly damp fabric of her panties, Aerith rubbed a finger against her clit, moaning lightly as she slowly worked the little bundle of nerves, the fabric between her flesh and her fingers providing delicious friction, heightening the sensation. 

Her little moan drew the boys attention away from each other, and Aerith was treated to almost identical looks of desire as they noticed exactly what it was she was up to. She watched them stare at her for a moment before smirking and continuing the circling motions of her finger, rubbing herself as they watched. Zack’s throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly, and Cloud’s pretty blue eyes darkened. They glanced at each other, and Aerith guessed there must have been some kind of silent communication because suddenly Cloud was climbing off of Zack’s thighs to crawl across the bed to her. She squeaked when the blond wrapped hot hands around her ankles and pulled, dragging her from the pillows and towards them. 

“Having fun without us? How rude.” Zack purred, leaning over Cloud’s shoulder to grin down at her. Cloud himself grabbed a hold of her panties and dragged them down her legs, flicking them off to the side once they’d come free of her ankles. Aerith shrugged unrepentantly at them.

“You were putting on such a nice show, I couldn’t help myself.” She informed them with a wink, and Zack snorted. 

“I can help with that.” Cloud piped up huskily, and Aerith blinked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment as he smiled sweetly at her. She opened her mouth to ask what exactly he intended to do but the words never made it past her lips as the blond abruptly lowered his head between her thighs, and Aerith gasped as he pressed a light kiss to her nether lips before his hot tongue slipped out to glide slowly between her folds.

Her hands scrabbled at the sheets uselessly when his tongue found her most sensitive spot, and he rested his hands on her thighs as he began to lap at her. Zack made an odd noise above them and raised both brows.

“Damn Spike.” He said in surprise, and Aerith moaned in response. Cloud’s unexpectedly talented mouth proceeded to torment her in the best ways, and she found herself wondering where the hell he’d learned to do this, she’d thought he was a virgin!

“I never said he was a virgin, babe.” Zack suddenly said, and Aerith realized she must have said that last part out loud. She glanced down to see Cloud’s eyes smirking up at her. She dropped her head back onto the mattress. Well then. 

The brunette allowed herself to enjoy the intense sensations of Cloud’s mouth lavishing attention to her core, mewling softly with every delightful pass of his tongue while Zack merely loomed over them both, mako eyes intent as he watched. 

Aerith was no stranger to the treatment, as she’d said from the beginning Zackary spoiled her, sexually as much as normally. But to have Cloud doing it, it was an unexpected but still very pleasant surprise. 

Tilted forward between her legs as he was, Aerith abruptly noticed that Cloud was in a very…precarious position. Feeling mischievous, the Cetra reached over to the chest of drawers directly beside the bed to grab the bottle of lube she’d placed there and, without disturbing the blond between her thighs, tossed it to Zack, who fumbled it in surprise. She gave him a very pointed look when he blinked at her. His eyes lowered from her down to the bottle in his hand, before slyly drifting over to Cloud who had intentionally or not, perched himself with his ass within easy reach. He grinned. 

Pleased, Aerith snaked a hand down her body to grip a gentle handful of blond spikes, tugging softly on the strands in keep his attention. Zack quickly lubed up a few fingers behind the blond before reaching for him, and Aerith felt the exact moment the Soldier reached his target when Cloud jumped.

“Relax Spike.” Zack said, and Cloud pulled back from Aerith just enough to say;

“You’re fingers are cold.” And Aerith giggled as Zack pulled his hand back to blink at his fingers before shrugging. 

“They’ll warm up soon enough.” He said, before returning to his previous task. Cloud groaned against her, and Aerith shuddered as she watched her boyfriend, whose mako eyes were absolutely riveted to the blonds rear. It must be a very nice view.

Aerith was almost disappointed, she’d wanted to prepare Cloud, but then she figured she could always do it next time! Today was for Zack, at any rate, her silly man had been the one pining after all, and watching the two boys allowed her to decide that she would like this to be more than a one off fling. Cloud was already an addition to their lives after all, so maybe it was about time they made it official. 

Cloud’s tongue retreated from her core and he shuddered, making sweet little noises as he rested his forehead on Aerith’s hip. She cooed and gently stroked his hair, not at all phased by the blond abandoning her pleasure in favor of trying to remember how to breathe. Zack had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he worked Cloud open, and the brunette smiled at the genuine concentration on his face. He was trying so hard to be gentle, it was just too cute. 

Cloud gasped and arched suddenly, and Aerith was treated to the sight of a lovely flush to the blonds cheeks as he shifted to press his cheek into her belly. Zack must have been doing a wonderful job, as she knew he would. The Cetra continued to comb her fingers through blond spikes, occasionally brushing her fingertips over the back of his neck as he started to rock back onto Zack’s hand. 

Her boyfriend was starting to look deliciously aroused behind him, and Aerith knew it wouldn’t be long before he decided the blond was ready for him. 

As if reading her thoughts, Zack carefully pulled his fingers out of the writhing blond and retrieved the lube to pour a generous amount over his cock, and Aerith took the opportunity to mix things up a bit. She sat up and gently coaxed Cloud up with her before motioning for Zack to sit back. After a moment the Soldier was settled on his rear, leaning a little against the wall, legs straight and heavy arousal resting against his stomach. 

Cloud allowed her to shuffle him back until Zack was able to grip his hips and guide him backwards onto his lap. The blond looked a little nervous as the Soldier reached around him to grip his thighs, lifting and spreading them. Aerith pressed forward until she was between the blonds bent and spread legs, leaning in to press her lips to his in a wet kiss, hand settling on his cheek to sooth him while her other hand crept down and gripped her boyfriends lubed cock. Zack bit back a groan behind Cloud when she stroked it firmly a few times before carefully lining it up with the blonds slicked entrance, the Soldier utilizing his enhanced strength to hold him up and spread for her.

Once the broad head of Zack’s length was pressed against the blonds opening, the ravenette slowly lowered him onto it, and Aerith kept her fingers pressed on either side of his hole, just to feel her boyfriend’s impressive arousal slide into his body.

Cloud gasped loudly against her lips as he was breached, and she soothed him with gentle caresses against his cheek and light kisses to his lips and forehead, which was damp with sweat. Zack groaned deeply as he sank deep into Cloud’s body, muscles straining with the effort to keep himself still when all he wanted was to move hard and fast inside him.

Once the Soldier had bottomed out, Aerith removed her hand from under the blond to palm his cock, stroking it slowly as he panted, adjusting. His face was flushed faintly pink, and Aerith grinned at him when he eventually managed to squint one eye open at her. 

“He feels so good, doesn’t he?” She asked him, and after a moment Cloud nodded, agreeing. Zack puffed hot air against the shell of Cloud’s ear, and Aerith took a moment to lean forward and brush a kiss against her boyfriend’s lips, Cloud tilting his head aside for her obligingly. “Why don’t you move now, Zack?” She breathed against his lips, and Zack smirked as he adjusted his grip on Cloud’s thighs before carefully lifting the blond slightly and then allowing gravity to bring him back down on his length. 

Cloud groaned softly, arching his spine along the Soldier’s chest, and Aerith leaned back to allow them to move freely. Zack set a slow but firm pace, and Cloud had let his head drop back on the mans shoulder, his hands twitching uselessly at his sides as the raven haired male continued to lift him, leaving him with nothing to do but enjoy the experience. 

Zack wiggled his hips a little after lifting the moaning blond almost completely from his cock, and then abruptly dropped him back onto it, and judging by the surprised cry that left Cloud’s lips, he’d managed to find the right angle. 

“Damn Cloud, you feel so good.” Zack groaned appreciatively as he repeated the motion, pressing a messy kiss onto the side of Cloud’s bared throat as he panted against the damp skin of his shoulder. Aerith moaned at the sight of them, feeling her own body ache in want as they moved together. They looked so good, and she could tell they were enjoying themselves immensely. 

Biting her lip in thought, Aerith watched them for a moment longer before an idea struck her, and she giggled a little evilly as she reached over to the nightstand and swiped one of the condom packets before tapping one of Zack’s hands, coaxing him to lower the blonds spread thighs just enough for her to carefully climb onto them. Cloud lifted his head from Zack’s shoulder and blinked at her questioningly, lips slightly parted as he panted lightly, and the Cetra smirked at him before straddling him pointedly. His blue eyes widened, and Zack grunted behind him at her extra weight, but didn’t complain, still easily lifting them both.

Aerith locked her green eyes with Cloud’s wide blue, and very deliberately ripped the packet open with her teeth, tossing the empty foil aside as she reached down to roll the condom onto the blonds drooling arousal. Zack grunted again when he noticed what she was going, and he grinned.

“Go for it, babe.” He said, adjusting his grip once again. Aerith smiled brightly at them both before lifting herself, and Cloud reached up to grip her hips to steady her, glad to have something to hang on to. The brunette lined herself up carefully, and on the next thrust from Zack, sank down onto Cloud’s cock with an appreciative moan. The blond choked at the double sensations, lean body going rigid in Zack’s hold, and the Soldier slowed his pace for a moment while his friend adjusted. Aerith remained still, breathing heavily at finally having something inside her after she’d been turned on for so long. 

Cloud shuddered between them, and the Cetra took that as her cue and began rocking her hips, aided by the blonds hands. She moaned as he moved inside her, and she realized she wouldn’t last long at all. She’d gotten so worked up watching and helping them, and Cloud felt amazing.

Her Soldier groaned something unintelligible against Cloud’s shoulder, and Aerith reached over to pet his spiky black hair while using her other hand to brace against Cloud’s chest. They moved together almost in sync, all three of them making pleased sounds, and Aerith knew that without a doubt, she wanted to keep this. All three of them together. Zack would love it, and she didn’t think Cloud would be opposed.

Cloud moaned loudly before tilting his head forward to bury his face in her still lace clad chest, and Aerith petted him as well, hands in both of her boys sweat damp hair. Rolling her hips into Cloud’s next Zack induced thrust, she gasped loudly as the blonds cock brushed against her sweet spot, sending sparks of pleasure up and down her spine. Even half delirious with pleasure, Cloud caught on and used his grip on her hips to angle himself, making sure to hit the same spot over and over, and Aerith moaned loudly, tilting her head back in bliss. 

A familiar trembling groan from Zack alerted her to his impending finish, and she swallowed audibly as she quickened her own thrusts, so close she could almost taste it while Cloud barely had enough sense left to keep holding on. 

The warmth in her belly increased steadily, and Aerith amusedly wondered who would break first. 

Her answer came soon enough when Cloud abruptly arched, head dropping back onto Zack’s shoulder with a cry as he came hard, cock pulsing and twitching inside her. Just the breathtaking sight of the blond completely undone was enough for Aerith, and she clamped onto his still pulsing length with a breathy moan, rocking her hips to extend both of their orgasms. Zack cursed and choked, hips jerking sporadically as he tensed and came in hot spurts deep inside Cloud, who groaned and twitched almost feebly as Aerith slumped gracelessly over him. 

They remained twitching together with after shocks, trembling hands wondering across each other in absent caresses as they descended from their highs.

Aerith was the first to recover, and she carefully climbed off of an unresponsive Cloud before dropping back onto the mattress to continue her attempts to regain her breath. Zack gently lifted the blond from his softening member and laid him out beside her, remaining slumped against the wall as he blinked repeatedly in an attempt to clear the spots from his eyes. 

Rolling over, Aerith reached down to remove the soiled condom from Cloud, tying it carefully before tossing it off to the side, not caring where it landed. It was tied, it wouldn’t make a mess. Much of one, at least. She could always clean it up later. Right now she had no intention of moving. 

Cloud made his first sound after going unresponsive, and it was a faint hum as he groped out blindly, snagging Aerith by the waist and dragging her giggling form closer. Zack snorted as he wiped his sweaty face with a faintly trembling hand. 

“A snuggler. I knew it.” He said with a chuckle, and Aerith smiled brightly as she wormed closer to the resting blond, who looked seconds away from conking out. 

“He gives good cuddles.” She announced while wiggling contently against him. Zack pouted at her.

“Where’s my after sex cuddle?” He whined pathetically, and Cloud snorted into Aerith’s hair before kicking him blindly. Zack squawked, batting his foot away before rolling onto his knees, crawling towards the twined pair before settling onto the mattress behind Cloud. His arm slipped under them as the other dropped over, and both Aerith and Cloud squeaked in surprise when he rolled onto his back, dragging them both with him until they were using him as a mattress. The Soldier sighed happily.

“Much better.” He announced, before yelping as Aerith pinched his thigh. 

“Silly Puppy.” She cooed at him. Cloud snorted again, dragging her closer while simultaneously nuzzling his head into Zack’s collarbone, dropping off to sleep almost instantly after he’d settled. Aerith sighed happily as she watched both of them doze.

“My boys.” She whispered, before closing her own eyes and joining them. She’d hustle them awake later, she had no doubt her basket of goodies would be much appreciated soon enough.


End file.
